


Necessity

by Meimi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

It was unexpected. Such opportunities rarely arose, and when they did he had enough control to simply let them pass. Best not to rock the boat, so to speak, and it was definitely better to not raise awkward questions and create tensions that were adverse to his plans. But he was only human, there was only so far that he could go before reacting to certain things, and that expression of pure dejection on _his_ face had been something that he simply could not ignore. There were only two people left that he truly treasured in this world, and while his sister was safe and protected, if for the moment, Gailardia was not and hadn't been for a very long time now.

He'd had Pere to protect him, of course, and the old knight had done well by him; but there were some things that even the most trusted of servants could not see, could not fathom. Van had hoped that he'd served well enough in that capacity when he'd been able to, but apparently not as well as he had assumed. It appeared as if his manipulations of the replica Luke might have actually backfired in a sense. He had set out to earn the replica's adoration and trust, that much was true. He couldn't risk the boy ever doubting him, that would create far too many complications; and so he allowed the hero worship, had even encouraged it. His folly was not in realizing that the blatant regard he received from the replica might be misinterpreted by someone who worked in such close quarters to _Luke_. Truly, he had only himself to blame. But then again, it appeared as if there were quite a few things he had failed to realize about the young man Gailardia Galan Gardios had become.

But that was all right, it wasn't as if he couldn't rectify the situation. In fact, he took great joy in it. After all, he wouldn't _do_ something like _this_ with that naive little replica, and surely Gailardia had already realized that.

He was careful. Of course he was careful, he didn't want to cause any lasting harm. But he wasn't gentle, gentleness would serve no purpose, and a bit of force was necessary to drive his point home, so to speak. He had to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that _this_ was something that he wanted. Gailardia had to know that he was wanted, that he hadn't been forgotten, that the regard Vandesdelca held for him had not been lost to the man who called himself Van Grants.

But even that was becoming secondary in light of what they were doing. Gailardia's body was utterly intoxicating, his moans beyond enflaming, and Van was well past the point of losing what little control he had left in the face of such enticement. Sex had been a very prominent option when he had gone off in search of his old friend, and it had quickly turned into something of a necessity when he had finally realized the depths of Gailardia's depression. But he hadn't counted on the strength of his own emotions when he had first kissed him, and it was becoming difficult to keep himself from trembling as he thrust into a body that was all too willing.

"I'm not-," Van panted as he bent his head down, his forehead pressing down against the sweat slick skin between Guy's shoulder blades, "hurting you, am I?" His hair, long freed from its severe binding, pooled in clumps upon Guy's back, made heavy from the combination of both their exertions.

"No," Guy managed breathlessly and bit his bottom lip a moment later when Van chuckled, raised himself back up and pounded back into him. He had been expecting a possible, if friendly, lecture. He had definitely expected to be chided for his foolish jealousies. What he hadn't been expecting was Van's bald declaration of affection or what had followed after it. There had been a familiar hunger present in that kiss and it had quickly evolved to something else. Not that he was complaining. No, he would never ever _ever_ complain about something like this, most especially not with Van. Guy couldn't help but cry out hoarsely as yet another forceful push of that marvelous part of Van's anatomy made the almost painful knot of ecstasy building up within him twist even tighter.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Van couldn't resist the smirk of triumph as Guy began to tremble around him. It was perfect really, regardless of the foolishness that had driven them to this point. He had always wanted to make Gailardia smile again, to show him that he was still treasured and loved, and while this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, he wasn't going to argue with results. No, he would enjoy the moment for what it was. He wouldn't allow _what must be_ ruin it, not yet. Just this once, he would let it be. They still had time left for that much.


End file.
